Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${7(3-q)-8(-3q+2)}$
Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{3-q}{)} - 8(-3q+2) $ $ {21-7q} - 8(-3q+2) $ Distribute the ${-8}$ into the parentheses: $ 21-7q {-8(}\gray{-3q+2}{)} $ $ 21-7q + {24q-16} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-7q + 24q} + {21 - 16}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {17q} + {21 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {17q} + {5}$ The simplified expression is $17q+5$